Don't Leave Me Anymore, Please
by IzzatiNoKitsune
Summary: Yukimura break up with his girlfriend because he thought she was cheating. But he found out that his girlfriend is going to be marry to Atobe Keigo! What will Yukimura do! Yukimura x OC, ONE-SHOT, May contain OOC [Editing it right now. And have many grammar mistake. Please Note and read at your own risk!]


"_Don't Leave Me Anymore, Please."_

"Yukimura-kun! Wait! Yukimura-kun!"

A young girl chased Yukimura Seiichi through an empty corridor in an expensive apartment. The young girl holds the man wrist tightly.

"Yukimura! Listen what I'm going to explain!" The young girl beg, try to hold the struggle from Yukimura wrist.

"What?! Listen to what Kumiko?! Let me go damn it!"

Yukimura roared and pull his wrist and walk quickly to a door.

"Yukimura! Wait! YUKIMURA!"

_**BANG!**_

"HEY! OPEN THE DOOR!" Kumiko bang her fist on the door, start to sobs.

"No! Why should I?!"

"Because I'm your girlfriend! Now open up!"

The girl touch the door knob with her small hand and try to open the door.

'_I-It's locked…'_

"Not anymore! We break up! I don't want to see you anymore!" Yukimura yelled, hinted a small stuck in his throat, he's crying…

"W-Wha? Yo-You joking right?" The girl tried to smile, she was hoping for a joke in those words from Yukimura.

"No I'm not!"

"Y-You had misunderstood! Me and Atobe don't have anything at all!"

"SHUT UP! YOU KISS HIM! I SAW IT WITH MY BOTH EYES!"

"T-Tha-"

"We broke up! I don't want to see you again! Don't even step into my apartment! You hear me?! Now go away!"

…**..**

"Fine damn it! You even don't know anything! You jerk! Take this stupid ring too!"

_**CHING!**_

"Good bye Yukimura Seiichi!"

"_**BANG!**_

Yukimura quickly push the door and look outside.

'_She's gone…'_

Yukimura stared down at his shoe and notice something shining. He bent down and staring at the shining thing.

"Th-This is our ring…."

The ring was in a silver colour with a small beautiful emerald diamond on the small ring. A very branded ring, Tiffany.

The door slowly closed and Yukimura leaned against the door, slowly falling to the floor. He knew he was an idiot, while he started to remember the memories of him with the girl he love from the beginning till 5 minutes ago.

'_God, how I can be so stupid? How can I…?_

"_Yukimura-kun! It's been 5 years we know each other! Let's buy a ring!"_

"_Ring?"_

"_Yes! For evidence of our sweet, pure love."_

"_Alright. I'll buy one for you ok?"_

"_Can you buy one now?"_

"_No, soon love. I don't have money right now."_

"_I can't wait! "_

"How can it be raining when it was summer?! I-It's so cold…" Kumiko shudder while hold her umbrella, on the way to the exit.

Yukimura quickly press the lift button and enter the lift. He press button G and waiting. He need to be quick, he want to chase Kumiko. He had too.

"_Y-You had misunderstood! Me and Atobe don't have anything at all!"_

Yukimura quickly run through lobby as the door lift open. He run pass through the exit and look around.

'_Her home is… this way…!' _

Yukimura quickly run to the right street and looking around for her.

"Kumiko…. Kumiko…. Kumiko… Where are you?"

Yukimura run and run in the heavy rain for Kumiko as he saw a faint colour of her red dress.

"Kumiko! Kumiko!" Yukimura tried to yell her name as his eyes grew tired, his mind grew hurt…

"KUMIKO!"

"Huh?"

Kumiko turn around and Yukimura saw a tear from her eyes.

Everything suddenly turn pinch black.

"_**YUKIMURA! YUKIMURA! WAKE UP!"**_

_Yukimura open his eyes slowly. He surrounded by a dark environment. Nothing there, except him. Yukimura stand up and start to walk. He saw a faint light not far from him and he walk to the light. As he walk, there were many bubbles of him and Kumiko in the past._

_How they met,_

_How they got together,_

_How he, err… got themselves on his bed,_

_The way her loving eyes into his eye,_

_Her cries of joy after she got graduate and enter Tokyo University with him._

_Her happy and gleeful face after got a ring for him._

_And the last bubble, the moment when he was fighting with her after he saw Atobe kissed her. Hint of hurt in her brown eyes, hint of satisfied on Atobe eyes and the hint of unbelieved in his very own eyes. He ran while Kumiko run after him. She was crying, badly. She kept pleading to hear her reason, but he doesn't want to, his ego was winning. He said a sentence that he had promise that he will never said those hurting sentence to his love. But he already said it, he cries. She throws a ring he bought for her. She is mad… Then he hear voices infront of him. He look infront and saw Atobe and Kumiko._

"_You worried too much Kumiko-san."_

"_But Atobe…"_

"_Yukimura said those words to you right? He left you, your broken heart."_

"_Atobe, I-I'm sorry, but I love Yu-"_

"_Kumiko. Remember, our family had arranged everything for us. You don't want their own feelings broken, right?"_

"_N-No."_

"_Then, don't worry about Yukimura anymore. We are going to be married next month anyway."_

_Yukimura was stunned, next month? Is that why Kumiko seem guilty lately? Because of her marriage soon? Yukimura slowly cried. He was trying to let his voice came out, trying to stop Kumiko kissing Atobe._

"KUMIKO!" Yukimura quickly sit up. He was covered by white blanket. He look around. Where is he? The wall was in light cream colour and the floor was a white. It was cold. Is this the hospital. Urgh, no wonder he was having a bad dream.

"You were going to say 'Where am I', right?" a calm voice spoke. Yukimura look besides him. There they are, his closest friends. Friends from his old school, Rikkai Junior High School. Sanada was standing against the wall, Renji was sitting on the chair while reading book, Yagyuu was staring at Yukimura, Marui was calling the nurse, Jackal was calming Kirihara down while Kirihara eyes seem red, glaring at Yukimura.

"Taicho, you alright?" Yanagi ask calmly.

"What happen?" Yukimura sigh while holding his head. Is he having a cold or something?

"Mr. Yukimura? You awake now I seem. How are you?" a woman asked, it seem like she is a doctor in this hospital.

"My head is a little heavy… What happen…?" Yukimura ask, groans lightly.

"A girl bring you here from the heavy rain outside. You were unconscious that time. Thanks to her, we were able to save you in time. Since you having a fever and run in the rain. Congratulations of surviving Mr. Yukimura." The doctor sarcasm, which make they all blink.

"You can leave the hospital tomorrow. So have a rest alright?" The doctor gave an advice and walk out the room.

"I-I'm sorry. She can be sarcastic sometimes. Here's the medicine Mr. Yukimura. You can eat them after lunch. I'll go now. Have a rest." The nurse smile and close the door. Marui whistle.

"She's HOT!"

"Calm down Marui. You already got a girlfriend. Don't cheat behind Sato-chan. Please." Jackal glared, patting Kirihara's head.

"W-Where's Kumiko?" Yukimura asked. The room turned silent. They all look at each other.

Sanada sigh and give Yukimura a purple card. The card was well-designed by a very popular wedding card design, '_PAPER & CHOCOLATE'_. The card seem really expensive and beautiful. He knew what card this is, but he didn't dare to open it. He gave the card to Renji.

"Read it Renji."

Renji just sigh and take the card read it out loud.

"Ehem. Well, _TO:_

_Mr. Yukimura Seiichi_

_Mr. and Mrs. Atobe _

_Request the pleasure of your company  
at the marriage of their son _

_Atobe Keigo  
to  
Nakayama Kumiko_

_Daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Nakayama, Saturday, 11__th__ August 20XX  
at 2 o'clock in the evening_

_Bunkarama , _

_Shibuya__, __Tokyo__, __Japan_

Renji read. Yukimura stare at his hands, was in complete shock. It will be held next week. For God sake! That's too early for those two married! Yukimura was in complete shock, he didn't know what to do. All of them were also in complete shock. Yagyuu check his watch and sigh.

"It's time to go now guys. The visiting hour is closed come on. Taicho, please be fine soon ok?" Yagyuu smile and walk out the room, followed by other. Kirihara took a glanced at Yukimura and left.

Yukimura smiled and after they all gone, he start to cried. Kumiko is going to be married… to Atobe. Dammit!

Meanwhile, the ex-Rikkaidai regulars walking towards the hospital exit and Kirihara stop. He was searching for something. Marui and Jackal stop and stare at Kirihara.

"What is it Kirihara-kun?" Jackal ask while look at his junior curiosly.

"M-My phone left at Yukimura-Taicho. I'm gonna take it. You can go if you want senpai! I'll be right back!" Kirihara said and quickly run towards Yukimura room.

Yukimura saw a phone on the table beside his bed. Yukimura slowly hold the phone and check it. It was Kirihara's obviously since there was Kirihara's picture with Kumiko making face as the wall picture. Yukimura chuckled and check the massages. His eyes suddenly turn wide.

_**BANG!**_

There he is. Kirihara was standing in front of the door, panting. He saw Yukimura was holding his phone.

"Yu-Yukimura-senpai… Thank goodness you found it. I-I thought that i-it wa-!"

A pillow was on Kirihara's face.

"Why did you receive mails from Kumiko?!"

"S-Senpai… L-let me explain."

"Explain what Kirihara?! You take her from me didn't you?! The time when she was ignoring me! She was with you right?! Answer m-"

_**DUSH!**_

"W-What was that for Kirihara?!"

"You idiot!"

"How dare you to ca-!"

"She was confused!"

"Huh?"

"Do you know how much did she hurts when she had to marry Atobe, arranged by her family while all she wanted is to married you! Since you took her virginity away…" Kirihara explained but whispers the last part.

"How the hell did you know everything?!" Yukimura ask, growled. Kirihara just sigh and take his mobile phone from Yukimura.

"Look at this! All this messages! Read it!" Kirihara yell, throw the phone on Yukimura's bed.

Yukimura took the phone and start to read it.

"_Kirihara-kun. Im confused. Who should I choose? _

_Yukimura or Atobe?_

_-Kumiko no baka"_

Yukimura look at Kirihara, as Kirhara nod to continue. Yukimura read another message,

"_Kirihara-kun, I'm worried, the day almost come._

_Im soooo hoping to meet Yukimura now…_

_-Kumiko no baka."_

_NEXT MESSAGE_

"_Kirihara-kun, I was fighting with Yukimura for the first time. First time since I was with him._

_It's sad, stressful. And next week is my marriage. Listen to Speak Now by Taylor Swift,_

_Oh wait, you don't know English aren't cha? XD Just listen k? I was hoping Yukimura will do just what the song stated. I love him, so much. Thanks for everything. Come to our marriage k? There's our wdding card in your mailbox. Tell all the Rikkaidai k?_

_Thx for everything, from when we same class in 2-D, you were an Idiot! Srsly!_

_And Sanada-senpai was scary at times but, he was REALLY popular among my friends. Same with the other senpai. You a great fried. The best I ever had._

_How long we had been friends? Emm… 11 years? THAT'S AWESOME!You know what? I love you, AS BROTHER. Hahaha!_

_I'm going to sleep now! Night!_

_-Kumiko no Baka "_

Yukimura stared at the phone in shock, his hand was shaking, and he felt it was harder to breath.

"Take time Yukimura-senpai. Think positive. She love you, you had chances. I'll go now ok? Had some rest. Bye." Kirihara said as he took his phone from Yukimura tight grip and left.

"S-She love me…?" Yukimura groans and lay on his bed.

"I-It's too late. Too late." Yukimura sigh and started to cry.

He had cry for who knows how long. He sat up and watch at the night blue sky.

He saw a shooting star.

"There's no wish I can make now. I lost everything…." He whispered, a sudden tears fallen down from his beautiful eyes.

"What should I do? It's too late right?"

"_No, you have time."_

"No I'm not."

"_Do you want to see her marry to someone?"_

"No, but..."

"_No but! You going!"_

_**NEXT WEEK,**_

The whispering, squeal and cries from Atobe's family and friends, including his old friends from his secondary high school and fan girls.

Atobe waited for his bride-to-be with the priest.

He was wearing a white tail coat and a red rose in his chest pocket. His hair been pulled back and saw his clean forehead.

The door suddenly opened. All people in the room was gasping and whispering.

The Rikkaidai's was worried and it was clear on their face, also the Seigaku's. They were hoping for something, but it wasn't unsure.

Kumiko walk in a long white dress with sleeves. She was wearing a white veil that covering her face and white and pink dahlia flowers as head decoration and her hair tied in a bun. Her hand were holding pink and white rose. Kumiko slowly walk to the stage, follow by little girls in pink flowery dress.

Now she's standing in front of Atobe, they look at each other. He can see her black eyes through the white veil.

The priest cough and hold his book.

"Mr. Atobe Keigo, do you willing to marry Miss. Nakayama Kumiko?"

"I do."

"Miss. Nakayama Kumiko, do you willing to marry Mr. Atobe Keigo?"

"I-I…"

Kumiko voice stuck in her throat, a small diamond trace down her clean face, but the white veil hiding her face. She looked around for Yukimura, but he wasn't there. Her heart broke into small pieces.

She glanced at her family, full with hopes.

She look at Rikkaidai, her like brothers, shook their head. They didn't approve her marriage with Atobe at all.

She staring at the door, wishing Yukimura was there. But no, she had no hope left.

She looked at Atobe. His eyes were gentle, full with love, understanding and a small regret.

She looked down at her white shoe and took a deep breath.

"I-I-I d-"

_**BANG!**_

Everyone look at the door. There he was. Yukimura, panting. He was wearing a black tail coat. He was holding a bouquet of colorful dahlia flowers. He walked to the stage where Atobe and Kumiko were. The Rikkkaidai, Seigaku, Shitenhouji, Rokkakaku Chuu, Higa Chuu and Hyotei were watch in amusement.

Rikkaidai were proud of their ex-captain.

The Seigaku give an approval nod.

The Shitenhouji grinning with the Rokkaku Chuu team.

Higa Chuu just watched.

Hyotei were worried.

"Yukimura now were in between Kumiko and Atobe.

He looked at Atobe, which make him smile. Atobe move away from them and give Yukimura a nod.

Yukimura smiled and on one knee, he took out 2 rings.

She knew those rings, rings of their love. She stared at Yukimura in shock.

"Kumiko. I'm sorry for hurting you last time. I didn't mean it. I love you, I really am. I'm min understood about you. After I realize it, you were gone. I-I'm so sorry. You meant so much to me in my life. When you came, I fell in love with you instantly. When I'm asked you to be my girlfriend 10 years ago, you were crying. I always hurt you, but you always forgive me. You were my light, my happiness, my source of living."

Yukimura looked up at Kumiko.

She was crying, crying and sobbing. He smiled.

"W-Would you marry me Nakayama Kumiko, be my love, be my life, always loving me, let me love you?"

Yukimura said, looking down. She was sobbing really hard.

"I-I'm sorry…" She looked at her family. "I-I'm sorry mother. But I love Yukimura. I always love him. I'm sorry Atobe, I-I hope you understand."

Atobe smiled.

"I understand Kumiko-san." He smirked and she smiled back.

"I-I will marry you Yukimura Seiichi. I love you so much!" She gasp and hug his instantly.

This making her family shock in surprised.

"That's my daughter!" Her father yelled as stand up.

People start to clap their hands, they all grin.

The Rikkaidai was the happiest. Their best friends going to married today!

Atobe grab the microphone from the priest and he put it on his lips.

"Attention. Ore-sama wants to talk here. Yukimura-san, at last, you had some guts to come. Ore-sama thought you were a coward. Kumiko was crying when she almost say "I do" you know? You're lucky because she doesn't say anything, yet. Congratulation on you two. Hope for best happiness in life. Now I take my leave. Priest, please continue."Atobe said and walk down the stage, sat with his Hyotei friends.

The priest sighed and repeat.

"Mr. Yukimura Seiichi. Would you willing to marry Miss. Nakayama Kumiko?"

"Yes."

"Miss Nakayama Kumiko. Would you willing to marry Mr. Yukimura Seiichi?"

"Yes."

"You may kiss the bride."

_**KISS**_

Everyone cheers, they both laughed.

_**1 year later,**_

"Seiichi-kun, have you read today's paper?"

"Not yet? Why?"

"Atobe found a girl and he will marry her next week. Her name is Sawachiko Umi." Kumiko said and give him the paper. Yukimura look at the paper and saw a picture of Atobe and a girl…

"I think I know her…" He said, thinking.

"Who?"

"Heck no! She's Sanada girlfriend!"

"_Is Atobe a stealer or something…?"_ Kumiko thought.

_**So they all live happily ever after~**_

_How is it? I hope it's fine. Yes, Yukimura is waaayyy too OOC, I know. But I didn't mean to do it. Sorry. But I hope you like it!_

_This story is based on Speak Now by Taylor Swift and Senkoku by Yukimura Seiichi. _


End file.
